The Kidnapping of Kurt Hummel (Kurt POV)
by Chris Obsession
Summary: Kurt Hummel is kidnapped by two men and a women... same as my other story but than with a Kurt POV... Please give you opinion:)


It was a perfect day before it happened.

Mercedes, Rachel and I bought ingredients for dinner. It was Klaine's first year anniversary and Blaine came over that evening to have a super romantic dinner with Kurt.

I was standing at the checkout, Mercedes and Rachel had gone to a coffee shop to order a coffee after their busy day, when it happened. Two men ran into the supermarket, one of them walked to the pay desk and told the cashier to open the cash register. May was her name. It went probably not fast enough according to the man, because she was shaking so hard. And the man began to yell at her, so she burst into tears.

Behind me someone started to yell to the two men, when the two men doesn't react she start to throw things at them. I know her, she is the mother of Santana. One of the cans

she had in her basket flew in the face of the older of the two. Who staggered backwards by the force of the blow, and the mother immediately attacks the other boy. Together they fell down for my feet.

They rolled over the floor. The first boy came up and began to kick the mother, she shoved against my cart, so I came to stand between the clamp shopping carts around me. Any chance of escape was now misjudged.

The biggest guy grabbed me from behind while I tried to wriggle behind the cart away. The man turned my arm high on my back. I felt the pain through his whole body, he cried out. The man quickly took his free hand over my mouth and pulled my head back against his shoulder. Everyone looked to what happened.

At that moment I saw Mercedes and Rachel run into the shop. I saw that they were shocked. Mercedes and Rachel walked over to him.

"Stop ... everyone. You two go stand with the rest. "He pointed to Mercedes and Rachel" Otherwise we are going to shoot him. "The other guy took a gun out his pocket," and he probably wouldn't like to have blood on his fancy clothes, right? "He looked to me but probably don't expected an answer.

"Everyone stay calm, or we going to shoot him." he shouted again. The two people who stood behind me in line, a mother with her daughter, just stood there and looked at each other. No one seemed to realize what happened, except for Mercedes and Rachel who got there arms around each other and they were quietly crying. Nobody raised a finger to help him. Santana's mother still laid on the ground, but no one gave attention to her.

"Get the money!" the boss screamed to the other man.

"Here with money, you!" said the other man against May, who was still all tense with fear, also May doesn't have to expected to have help from anyone.

The man reached out his arm for May, grabbed the money from the cash register and stuffed it in his pocket. Most of it, anyway. Part of the money fell on the ground.

Then the two robbers ran to the exit. They pulled me with them, my shoes pounded on the tile floor. Nobody did anything to stop the two men. It must have been about ten meters to the exit and they kept me all running between them. Still no one did anything.

We were outside. Just behind a row of shopping carts stood a van waiting for them, with the two rear doors open, just like in a movie. They dragged me into the van, that is when I got a clear moment and pulled my arm free. I lunged at the boss and shouted: "Let me go, let me go!" Meanwhile I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. My fingers lingered behind his scarf and I pulled the thing half of his nose.

The boss responded immediately and hit me back, so I clapped my head against the edge of the open doors, I fell on the ground, whereupon I immediately tried to cling to his knees. The next moment he pulled me up and pushed me into the van.

I was convinced that the two never intended to take me. It was probably panic on their part. Nothing would have been easier than to leave me there in the parking lot, but they went away with me flat on my face in the cargo area of the van.


End file.
